


秘辛

by TripleEce



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 片段剧，独角戏，无脑作。阿隆索是英国特工，保护一组密码不泄露，莫德里奇是东欧（美女）间谍，追踪这组密码的内容。随后是喜闻乐见的美色诱惑的间谍暴露时刻。对这对拉郎冷西皮有点上瘾（笑





	秘辛

阿隆索停在他太阳穴上的枪口晃了又晃，金色的头发被雨水渐渐浸湿散开，像从黑洞洞的枪口开出来的一朵金色的花。

从来不犹豫的人想起这个人温柔的皮肤贴在自己身上，腿缠在自己腰上，笑盘旋在耳边时的场景，他一闪一闪的眼睛在酒会上冲他笑，端着酒杯走近的场景，紧咬的牙关几乎出血，他轻轻的拨了拨保险栓，确认它们已经打开，他轻轻的模拟着扳机的转动弧度，子弹上膛，配剑出窍，一刻不停。

哈维狠狠的咬着嘴唇内侧，最终还是放下了枪，把昏迷的人像麻布袋一样扛起来。

 

“唔.....”金发的人被扔在椅子上，卢卡半路就醒了，但他没法动弹，哈维拿手铐拷住了他的手把他推到椅子上，让他的整条脊背火辣辣的疼。对面阴沉的男人从抽屉里拿出工具箱方盒，右手挑出金属的钳子，左手毫不犹豫的伸出来捏着卢卡的下颚，仿佛要把他的下巴捏碎一样的掰开他的嘴。

“唔啊啊————”呻吟瞬间变成惨叫，毫不手软的特工用电工工具把东欧间谍的左边最里侧的后槽牙硬生生撬了出来，卢卡觉得涌出的血把他的喉咙都堵住了，哈维紧接着拔掉了右边同样位置的牙，血流了他一手他才扔掉工具，掏出白色手巾边擦手边看椅子上的人捂着嘴痛苦的扭动。

“你们藏了几颗毒药？”他用两根手指捏起一颗新鲜的牙齿，观察着里面人为钻出的空洞，“足够你们自杀几次？”卢卡把嘴里的血吐出来，更多的血流在了脖子上，他的模样看起来可真惨，头发都粘湿了，像一只落难的猫。

哈维·阿隆索一把把这只猫捉了起来，他抓着他的脖子把他推到了床上，看他踉踉跄跄的仰面坐在床沿上，然后跨着大步跟了上去。这个人半年里一直跟他上床。哈维想，他的左手扯掉了卢卡的衬衣，右手把他的西裤往下拽，他白色的底裤被雨水打湿了，性器的轮廓若隐若现。半年来他一直跟卢卡上床，他接着想，底裤被他从卢卡精瘦的小腿上剥了下来，他似乎在往床上躲，但那张单人床对面只有墙壁，哈维把他捉回来，面朝下按在床单上，赤条条的。

他有一种在狩猎时折磨猎物的快感。

“手放到头顶上。”他冷酷的说，卢卡慢慢的把曲起的手臂伸直，咔嚓一下他的手铐被解开了。释放一个间谍的双手是危险的。

但哈维并不害怕，他压在全身赤裸的人身上，把自己的性器猛地塞进他的身体里。

“啊......啊.....”

卢卡听见自己只能发出哀鸣和断续的呻吟，身上的人一边强暴式的掠夺他的身体，一边用两只手蹂躏他的每一寸皮肤，从脸颊——它们挤压五官几乎到变形，脖子——指甲拎起每一寸褶皱，背，肩，腿，那双手仿佛要捏碎他的所有骨头和皮肤，不放过任何一个地方，腋下，两肋，它们还翻起阴囊，哈维用力的掐了那下面，卢卡痛的大喊起来，卷起来的身体被迅速压平，他又被自己牙齿里涌出来的血卡住了。

东欧的间谍会在任何你想不到的地方藏着武器，皮肤下的刀片，药丸，存储芯片，宝石，等哈维把卢卡的全身都搜遍了，他的皮肤底下和任何一个洞里，所得到的不过是他挂在脖子上的十字架。——他是一个执行的末段，没有那么多的秘密，就跟自己一样，只获得一组数字和一个命令，从来不知道它在国家利益长长的密码串里意味着什么，有什么意义。哈维停下了手，身下的人奄奄一息的喘息，胸口起伏的厉害，雪白的皮肤上浮现出无数红斑和淤青。但他把他翻过来，架起他的两条腿继续强奸他，他疼的昏过去好几次。

等哈维终于射在卢卡身体里，精液弄得他两腿之间湿漉漉的，还带着血的时候，他自己也已经精疲力尽。

“我不杀你。”他说，穿好裤子坐在床边，衬衫上全是卢卡的血，“但你不能走，你得被关在这里，直到我满意为止。”

金发的人甚至没有扭头，但他肯定知道“满意”只能意味着性和暴力。

“滚去把自己收拾干净。”阿隆索命令道。

卢卡摇摇晃晃的从床上爬起来，先抓着床头柜，再抓着桌子，拖着快散架的身子站了起来。他赤裸的足踩在地毯上，在地板上留下一串脚印。浴室的门打开又关上，磨砂玻璃后传来浴缸放水的声音，之后水声停了，人钻入水的声音传来，窸窸窣窣的微弱动作声，最后一片沉默。

哈维·阿隆索坐了十分钟之后猛地站起来，他冲进浴室，把滑落到水底不省人事的卢卡捞出来，短时间的溺水还不至于毙命，但他确实又陷入了更深的昏迷中。

哈维再次抱着全身湿潞的金发间谍，从他的脸颊上还有清晰的指痕，他下巴上滴落的水还带着血色，他的皮肤又湿又黏。他应该任由他淹死在浴缸里，但事实告诉哈维，他的心不知为何不允许。

 

卢卡醒来的时候觉得全身酸疼，但周围是暖洋洋的，自己穿着睡衣躺在干燥温暖的被子里，头顶上窗的纱帘被卷起来一半，太阳落进来，照亮了床头柜上两颗白色的药丸。

他看见消炎药片才想起自己牙疼，被拔掉的牙留下空洞的牙床，舌头舔过的时候似乎还带着腥气。卢卡想伸出手去拿药片，但他抬起手的时候才发现手铐又回到了他的手上，连接处还挂着一根精铁的链子，链条的另一端绞在单人床的床头。

安全屋摆放这种铁床的作用此时凸显的淋漓尽致。

卢卡小心的坐起来，两手从脑袋边放下来，哈维给他留了足够的长度去拿药片，但是没给他水，于是他把两片带着苦味的东西生吞了下去。这么一点儿动作都让他直喘，让他不得不坐回床上。

他什么都干不了，他甚至不明白一个暴露了身份的间谍为什么还要活着。

 

哈维·阿隆索晚上回到了自己的安全屋，他刚一进门，床上那个影子就敏感的动了一动，开灯的一瞬间卢卡本能的躲了躲，白炽灯太刺眼。他被锁在床上一天，脸色发白嘴唇干裂，很明显还发着烧。

哈维沉默的把手里的塑料袋放在桌上，然后从手提购物袋里拿出一瓶一瓶单一麦芽威士忌，压缩饼干，冻牛肉，香肠。这是这个安全据点的补给品，卢卡的脑袋随着他的动作在手跟桌面之间轻微的移动，好像看网球时的观众不自觉的做出来回的动作。等他收拾完，卢卡低下头看自己放在腿上的手，它们没办法活动，血液凝滞颜色发重，还有点发麻。哈维转身去收拾他的储藏柜，沾着血迹的洗手间，屋子的其他部分，最后才替卢卡把手铐打开。

“你换了床单。”卢卡说，语气上扬好像一个疑问句。哈维总是惊讶于这个金头发家伙的奇妙思路，哪怕这种情况下他依然能说出这么令人意外的话，当然他没指望听见他立刻求饶或者摆出条件。

大概是卢卡太聪明，知道这里面没有任何条件空间可言。

“床单有二十层。”哈维生硬的说，又厚又暖，实用，还可以随意丢弃。

唔，像豌豆公主。卢卡的脑子里冒出了这个不合时宜甚至是可笑的想法，他突然有错觉，他们是度假迷路或者野营在外，不是生死狙击互相欺骗的两个人。

床上的人舒展了一下手腕，饥饿感又终于强烈的袭来了。

 

关在这里的人是一只孔雀，更是一只狮子，哈维每次看向卢卡的时候都这样反复提醒自己，他只是被关了起来，依然美丽的皮毛发白，依然充满危险，仅仅是被关了起来。

圣诞节的时候哈维带来了一只完整的烤鸡，卢卡和他在小餐桌上吃完了简单的白面包夹奶酪片配烤鸡肉。

“外面下雪了吗？”卢卡问。他够不到被封死的高窗子，哈维抬头看了他一眼，继续拨弄着自己盘子里的土豆。

“外面整一星期都在下雪。”等卢卡收拾盘子的时候哈维才开口把话续上，他总是跳起来主动收餐具，用来换更多自由活动的时间。“你想到了什么，家吗？”

卢卡转过脖子的动作有点像木偶，他被锁住的时间太长，有时候看起来浑身僵硬，苍白的也像木偶的脸颊上露出一个笑容：“我们没有家。我只是想问外面冷不冷。”

节假日所有人都在享受性，所有人都不会放过。卢卡的双手在床单上攥出好几个节，他剧烈的喘息，形状美丽的眼睛半睁着，神色既痛苦又沉迷——他的两腿打开，下半身完全暴露在哈维眼里，哈维把他的大腿往下一扯，卢卡发出了几乎是高昂的尖叫声。哈维觉得每次与卢卡做爱都激烈的像两只野兽在撕咬，他的脑海里满是嗡嗡嗡的声音，一边继续盯着卢卡的下体。今天是圣诞节，他狠狠地蹂躏着对方的身体，而他的每一寸皮肤下都没有武器，哈维想，他连他的阴囊底下都翻过了，与他交合自己是完全安全的。

美丽的野兽被情欲折磨的拱起上半身，又像坠落一样跌在汗湿的床单上，意乱情迷的用手指拨着自己的头发。哈维于卢卡而言只剩下食物与做爱，做爱与食物。每次做爱他都在思考自己是不是漏了一颗本应该送给卢卡的子弹。眼下间谍早已经只能被称为他的性奴隶，他本该早已有了开花的脑袋，墓地和墓碑，以及满天的乌鸦。但哈维不过是觉得他没有完成任务，才把他留下了吗？

高潮过后的人拼命找水喝，漏出来的一些沾湿了他的胸口，还沾上了那块深色的胎记。喝完水的卢卡又躺了回去，腿还分开着、手腕上有两圈细细的痕迹，床单被汗水和体液打湿，他看起来就像《百年孤独》里那个习惯于接待客人的娼妓，在间隙之间稍作休息。

他们应该都算卖个那些虚无信念的娼妓之一。

直到太阳微亮的时候他们才停了下来，窄小的单人床上挤不下两个成年男人，于是卢卡先抬了腿下去。哈维正想着让他睡地板或者沙发的时候应该锁在哪里的时候，卢卡回过头来笑了笑，像是惯犯交代着自己的目的：“我没想逃，只是去个浴室。”

可我没觉得你想逃。哈维望着他想，然后眼见着面前的人站起来向前走的第二步就一个踉跄倒在了地毯上。他等了十秒依旧都没有动静，于是只好把昏迷的人从地上捞起来，卢卡全身发烫呼吸费劲，一个晚上自己居然都毫无察觉。哈维掀起了两层床单扔掉，把卢卡放回了干净的床上。

 

卢卡踩在铁床头的顶端才能够的到那面墙上的窗户，上面横竖焊着四根钢筋，他把两根手指把百叶拨开，整张脸凑进去用力呼吸外面冰凉却新鲜的空气，连手掌的皮肤被冰冷的铁粘住了也毫不在意。

“你在干什么？”

卢卡猛的回头，哈维站在门口，他一个没踩稳从管状的床头边缘掉了下来，背着地掉在了床上，还没等他从乱成一团的床上直起身子来，哈维的手已经勒住了他的脖子。

“你为什么这个时候回来？”尽管被捏住了喉咙，卢卡还是笑了笑，圣诞节那次生病之后哈维把他的手脚放开允许他自由活动，大概是出于对他自由行动的忌惮，他常挑些时间奇袭。

哈维眯起了眼睛看倒在床上的人，卢卡的感冒没好，说话带着浓烈的鼻音，五分钟前像一个要越狱的精神病人一样爬在半空中抓着窗户。

“我只是想要点新鲜空气。”卢卡接着说，“房间这么小，你不怕我传染给你吗？”

哈维松开了手，转身去捡刚才仍在地上的东西，卢卡说的对，房间里又暖空气又不流通，他们亲密接触的时间又太长，传染的风险并不小。

“你可以戴上口罩睡到沙发上去。”哈维说，对方的表情明显僵硬了一下，他感到一阵得意，“现在立刻。”

哈维躺在床上把两条腿叠起来抬高的时候才发现这么长时间以来，那个被囚禁的人一直霸占着唯一一张床而自己长时间睡地板，而自己跟他玩猜心游戏上了瘾，一次也没有追问谁派他来、他们知道了多少秘密，因为卢卡很可能只是执行的末端中间的一环——就跟自己一样——被镶嵌在一个机器里，为虚无缥缈的意识形态和国家政体利用，为他们战斗，为他们死亡。他渐渐也不是很在意自己用生命守护的那一组数字到底是什么意思、要爬到多高才能明了。他听见卢卡在沙发上翻来翻去，因为鼻塞呼吸粗重，小小的安全屋里只有两个人的呼吸声。

 

卢卡比哈维想象中的更要擅长忍受饥饿，在那个他称为祖国的地方所度过的童年教会他怎么挨饿、受苦、风餐露宿，在手榴弹轰炸过的操场追着新的警报跑，小腿被滚烫的沙土燎的生疼。他们和毗邻的民族相互残杀，把眼球像牡蛎肉一样挖出来堆积成山。耻辱感跟羞愧感被训练到最低，民族荣耀被抬到最高——为了民族荣誉可以牺牲一切。

而哈维明显松动了些，他不再绑着自己的手脚，不再强迫他呆在床上像妓女一样的被迫做爱，卢卡表现出来的冷静和顺从迷惑了他，驯服了他，直到那黑色头发绿色眼睛的高大同伴来终于来接应卢卡，反将英国特工像条落水狗一样的绑在地下室的椅子上，用白炽灯和皮带拷问的时候，轮到卢卡检查他的牙齿跟他可能藏着毒药的地方，当然他的动作很轻——手指像情人一样滑过哈维的脸颊，被他用明亮但沉默的眼神看着。

其实他身上什么都没藏着，卢卡知道，在床上的时候他早就摸过他的全身了。那句话怎么说来着，性跟死亡才是彼此坦诚相待的时刻。

被关了三天的特工看似有气无力地被绑坐在木椅子上。卢卡叫自己从儿时就开始的搭档出去，自己手里玩着一把小刮胡刀——他相帮哈维刮一刮下巴上的胡茬，但是又怕控制不住自己割断他喉咙的冲动——那个隔断动物喉管的动作几乎被训练成了一种本能。

“你知道你们在找的那组数字有什么用吗？”哈维问，卢卡摇了摇头。

“你知道保护那组数字有什么用吗？”卢卡反问，哈维一样摇了摇头。随后两人都笑了起来——一个秘密大到一定程度就失去了任何秘密的意义，它隐藏在庞大的权力架构之下，吸引无数拥趸前扑后拥，却从来懒得再解释意义，让人不明所以，不辨始终和方向。

“我听查理说你三天都没有吃东西了。”卢卡丢下刮胡刀，端起桌上的水杯，他分腿跨坐在了哈维的腰上，两只手交叠在他脑后，额头贴近鼻梁——像他们第一次见面那为了亲密的伪装一样——当时他喝了酒，现在他喝了一口杯子里的水，把自己嘴唇压在哈维干裂的嘴唇上，强行把水喂进去，然后用最快的速度站了起来。

“听好了，我不许你死，尤其是饿死。”东欧间谍甩了甩自己的长发，避开了英国特工的眼神，随后他笑了，淡淡的笑意隐藏在垂落的发丝里，“但是哈维…我也不知道这是为什么。”

 

完


End file.
